A Grand Countess
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: The ducks have defeated Dragaunus and are back on Puckworld. They still work together as a team on missions but one mission goes wrong and they are all captured. Mallory reveals to them that she's a vampire and uses her powers to save them. This story starts off right after Mallory saves them with her powers. One shot.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated M

A Grand Countess

The whole team looked at her like she was a monster.

Walking forward she bent down in front of Tanya, who flinched at how close she got. Mallory was hurt by that, her best friend thought that she would attack her, it stung. She elongated her claws and cut through the chains binding Tanya and Duke together. Duke was up with his sword out ready to attack her if he felt threatened. He grabbed Tanya and pulled her up to her feet and behind him. Mallory just watched them and then turned away to free Wildwing, Nosedive, and Grin.

They all stood up unsure of what to do. "Why didn't you tell us?" Wildwing questioned.

Mallory just raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She looked over to Nosedive and went to give him a hug but he jumped back and put his hand over his gun, along with everyone else expect Grin. Even Wildwing raised his weapon at her. She stopped approaching Nosedive and looked back at Wildwing. "That's why."

They lowered their guns, realizing that they had pulled them on Mallory without thought. She had clearly approached Nosedive with the gesture of wanting a hug and they acted as if she was going to attack him but that was the thing, if she wanted to suddenly sink her teeth into his neck during the hug or hurt him she could have and they wouldn't have been able to stop it.

Grin looked at his teammates and back to Mallory sadly. He could feel her aura. It was no different than it had ever been, except for the lingering hurt. Mallory may have been revealed tonight as a grand countess vampire but she was still the same person that she had always been. At least he thought she was. Mallory moved back from her team, giving them distance to make them feel more comfortable. They flinched when she moved too quickly so she made sure that she moved slowly. "It's still me guys."

"Shut your mouth monster!" Duke yelled at her. Surprising most in the room, Mallory just looked at him sadly. She slowly put her hands up as he approached and put his blade to her throat. Everyone gasped when they saw him draw blood by pressing his saber slightly into her neck. She didn't move, just cutting her head off wouldn't kill her, so she was unafraid. The blood ran down her neck and she stayed frozen in her place. "You're hurting me Duke."

He just ignored her and kept the blade in place. "What should we do Wildiwng?" Duke asked him staring directly at Mallory. Wildwing didn't say anything so she turned her head to look at him. He was just staring at her with an undecided look on his face. After all they had been through together her whole team was ready to take her head clean off her shoulders just for being what she was. She looked to Grin the only one that didn't look at her like she was a monster.

Grin approached her and Duke slowly with his hands up. "Duke take the sword away from Mallory's neck." He tried to calm him and Duke looked at him like he was mad.

"She was always like this Duke. Her aura is still the same, this is the same duck that we have been working with and fighting alongside since we were gathered up by Canard." Grin said though he didn't sound entirely convince himself. Duke just looked back and forth between Grin and Mallory. Still not trusting her. "One wrong move monster and I'll cut off your head." Mallory nodded her understanding and Duke slowly backed away but didn't put his sword down.

Mallory looked to Grin grateful for his defense of her person. She looked back at Wildwing to see him with his weapon raised at her again. Tanya stood with hers half raised but Nosedive had his aimed at her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and that you had to find out like this." She continued to backed away until she was out of the room and then ran from them. However, her sprint must have scared them and they started shooting at her. She felt a bullet hit her in the shoulder, going straight through. She didn't even flinch, just kept running. The bullet didn't hurt but the fact that it was fired at her by her teammates did.

She ran out into the dark cold night, using her incredible speed to get her to a safe haven for her kind. It was an underground night club. Everything a vampire could need was in there. She made her way down into the club passed the vampire at the front who knew her well. He was an old friend and knew her to be a part of both the famous resistance teams that fought the Saurians when they invaded Puckworld. But the current team was known as the Mighty Ducks. The ones that drove Dragaunus and his armies off of Puckworld for the second time. All of Puckworld was ever grateful to them and Mallory on top of it was a Grand Countess. One of the most powerful and dangerous vampires out there. If you did not respect their power, then you got a taste of it and that taste usually killed. "Welcome back Lady Mallory McMallard." He bowed to her.

"There's no need for formalities, Louise. We're friends." She smiled sadly at him. He looked at her shoulder and sighed.

"They figured out what you were."

She looked at her shoulder and back up at Louise. "Yes, they didn't react as I hoped they would."

Shaking his head, he lead Mallory down into the club and had someone take his place at the front. "Come with me. We get you all set up. Would you like company?"

"Yes please." She looked over at the other vampires there. The club was dark but a regular person would be able to see with the red lights everywhere. She saw two male vampires and one female in a corner of the club watching her hungry. They were all very attractive. She knew what the hunger in their eye were, they wanted to try her blood. A Grand Countess's blood was an exquisite taste to other vampires; it gave them a high like no other. The vampires didn't care about what sex you were, they slept with both so the female in the group looked at Mallory as hungrily as the males did.

Mallory gestured over to them. "Bring them to me Louise." She went into her extravagant room that they always kept only for her.

"Of course my lady." Louise called them over.

Mallory laid back on the bed, leaning on her elbows as the three came into the room. They bowed respectfully to her and crawled onto the large bed. The bigger of the two males with dark feathers climbed over her and pushed her shoulders down into the bed. Mallory just looked up at him and let him. He leaned forward and lick the side of her neck over her vein, then slowly pierced it with his fangs, sensually drawing blood from her.

Mallory gasped at the feeling. It had been a long time since she had done this. Not only was this act pleasurable for the lower vampires but it was pleasurable for her as well. It brought forth a sense of calm and heighten her senses to the point where touches could throw her into spiraling pits of pleasure. When vampires did this sex was usually involved. That was something that she had tried to avoid but seeing her team's reactions to her tonight, she needed the confront that sex with other vampires could offer her.

The male with peach colored feathers took one of her wrists and kissed it, then sank his teeth into it. The female on the other side of her did the same and sank her teeth into her wrist. Mallory allowed them to take pleasure in her that night, after all being with a Grand Countess was considered an honor. The dark feathered male trailed his clawed fingers downwards and undid her robes that she had changed into, opening them to reveal she was completely naked underneath. His fingers traced over her, all the while never removing his fangs from her neck. Closing her eyes, she imagined that he was the duck that she was in love with. She knew it was wrong to do this but she couldn't fight the temptation.

In her head she said his name as the dark feathered duck took her. _"Wildwing..."_

…..

While Mallory lay amongst the other naked Vampires she thought about her team. Mainly she thought about Wildwing and Duke. Duke because of his strong hate for her when he found out about her being a vampire and Wildwing because she had fallen in love with him. They weren't in any relationship and he didn't seem to notice her that way or he pretended not to, but she had never met another drake like him. Not in a long time and even Drake DuCaine wasn't quite like Wildwing. She had worked alongside Drake when the first invasion happened. Drake knew what she was and still he had loved her. They were lovers for a long time until he asked her to make the change.

The change was something that only a Grand Countess or Grand Count could do. They could choose to be mortal and shed their immortal skin. Leaving them utterly and completely normal. However, this was asking too much for her. She had refused and Drake had then insisted on her changing him so that they could continue to be together. Something told her not to do it but like a fool she did it. It changed him. He became possessive of her and cruel to others. She broke it off with him not long after. He was not pleased.

Drake was still around but she tended to avoid him, he still pursued her. Once he found out that she was here back on Puckworld, she had no doubt that he would seek her out. He was a Grand Count like her. Because he was strong enough and she was already a Grand Count, he became one as well. He felt he no longer needed the mask and buried it up in Twin Beaks. Where later Canard would find it. Canard... huh it had been a long time since she thought of him. He was another duck that had wanted her. He like everyone else didn't know that she was a Grand Countess but he stumbled upon it accidentally when she had to use her powers to save his life. He was grateful and didn't care that she was a vampire, if anything he seemed to want her even more but she had refused him. He was upset at first but got over it quickly and pursued her on the side when no one was watching.

This was during the time that Wildwing showed more of his emotions. Before he was leader. Wildwing would glance at her often and she knew of it but she didn't think anything of it at the time. He was just there to do a job much like she was. Once she was around Wildwing more and he took the role as leader, she couldn't help but fall for him but he was distant and closed off... always. And now he saw her as a monster. She had hoped that he would be more open than that. She thought that he would be.

Getting up Mallory got dressed and left the room to grab a drink from the bar. She was a Grand Countess so she could eat and drink all kinds of food, not just blood like some low level vampires. Once she had a meal she went back to her room to find the three up and waiting for her. The pretty curly haired blond female crawled towards her and beckoned her over. Mallory crawled onto the bed ready for another round. They removed her clothing quickly and the female crawl between her legs and sank her fangs into her inner thigh. While the handsome peach colored male slide up behind her so that her back rested on his chest, he bite the other side of her neck and drank slowly. The larger dark feathered male went to her wrist and drank form there. Almost all vampires were much more attractive than regular ducks, the ducks that bedded her tonight were far better looking than Wildwing. Still though Mallory loved Wildwing. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back and enjoyed the feeling of these three lavishing her with attention. She needed it to get her mind off of her team's betrayal. It was going to be a long night.

…..

The next night was much the same. Mallory chose three very attractive vampires and let them drink from her. These ones were even more attractive than the last three, but she was not in the mood for the sensual act of sex tonight, so she was still dressed. She was laying on the edge of her bed her head hanging just slightly over the side of the bed that faced the door. A gorgeous tan feathered male was on top of her drinking from her neck, his green eyes shining brightly. Two females were at each wrist drinking from them. Mallory had her eyes closed savoring the pleasurable state she was in.

Everything was so mellow until her door was opened suddenly. Someone gasped above her and the vampires around her hissed at who ever had just come in. She knew Louise would not let something or someone disturb her unless they had some sort of rank that he had to obey. Wondering why she was being disturbed she slowly opened her eyes to get a look at who it was intruding on her. She was surprised to find Wildwing standing in the door way.

He moved into the room with Louise close to him. Louise hissed at the three vampires on Mallory and they slowly got off and left the room. The male glared at Wildwing, baring his teeth. He was angry that he had been disturbed and forced to leave his desired female. Wildwing glared right back at him, not intimidated by the pretty boy.

Mallory didn't even glance at them as they left, she just stared at Wildwing from where she lay. Waiting for an explanation as to why he was here. She dismissed Louise and he closed the door behind him. Once he was gone she sat up and walked over to the connected bathroom washing her blood from her bite marks in the sink.

Coming back out she was surprised to find Wildwing sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. He looked over at her and then back at the door. "I was surprised with how friendly they were. Except for those three in here with you. I didn't like them."

Mallory sat on the bed next to him. Wanting to see if he would flinch but was surprised that he didn't. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted back there Mallory. I don't blame you for running away to seek comfort with your own kind but... I'm just not happy with the way I found you."

"This is a normal thing for vampires Wildwing."

"They were all over you! Acting like animals in heat. What was that?"

"I'm a Grand Countess, my blood gives them a very pleasurable high when they drink it. It feels good for me too. It's calming and pleasurable. A great comfort to us when we are vulnerable, physically or emotionally."

Wildwing looked down at that. She had just confirmed that she was hurt by how everyone had reacted. He didn't blame her for that but it still didn't stop his jealously at seeing her with another male over her, sucking on her neck. Not to mention said male was way more attractive then he was, unfairly so. He felt like an ugly duck when standing next to that guy. Actually most in here were too attractive for their own good and Mallory fit right in, she was beyond beautiful. He had always thought her to be so beautiful that she couldn't be mortal. He didn't realize at the time how right he was.

"Did you... sleep with them?"

"No." Wildwing was relieved to hear she say that. The intense jealously burning in him probably would be boiled over hearing that.

"Come back Mallory." He uncrossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I think we both know that this would not be wise."

"Why? Just let me handle the others."

"You saw Duke's panic. He would rather cut my head off in my sleep then let me stay with you all."

Wildwing huffed. "Duke has been dealt with."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at that. "May I ask what you did to calm him."

"Knocked him out but after he woke up he actually listened to Grin and I."

"And how does Nosedive feel about this. I saw the look in his eyes. He wanted to blow me away right there. He was the one who shoot me in the shoulder wasn't he." Wildwing was quite. Mallory nodded to herself. "Yeah I thought so."

"Give us a second chance Mallory." He raised his hand and touched her shoulder. Mallory wanted to lean into his touch but knew she shouldn't give in to these types of emotions. Wildwing was just a regular duck, when she was laying with her partners the thought occurred that maybe most of the other vampires were right. The two kinds shouldn't mix.

Mallory opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the vampire suddenly standing at her door. "Please. Our kinds do not mix. History has taught us that." Mallory and Wildwing whipped their heads over to see a large and incredibly handsome drake standing in the doorway, he was a little shorter then Wildwing but no less buff. His feathers were white as snow and on his neck was a strange tatoo of the Puckworldian moon. Wildwing stared at the drake seeing something familiar about him. The drake narrowed his eyes on the mask on Wildwing's face. "Huh, you know it's rude to take things that aren't yours." He bared his teeth at Wildwing who wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"What do you want DuCaine? You gave up your rights to the mask hundreds of years ago." Mallory stood. Her teeth bared at Drake DuCaine.

"You bared your teeth at me over this average duck my love." He watched her with smoldering eyes, trying to impart his want on her so that she would come to him, but Mallory was a strong vampire. She would not fall at his feet like all others, his mind manipulation would not work on her. Maybe it would have if he had caught her after she had been shot and had lost blood but not now.

"You're a DuCaine?" Wildwing asked.

"I'm not a DuCaine boy. I'm the DuCaine. Drake DuCaine and you wear my mask."

"I already told you once, DuCaine. You gave up that right hundreds of years ago. Make me say it again and I'll throw you threw the wall." Mallory snarled.

Drake turned to her and approached her. "So protective of him." He walked passed her while rubbing his chest along her side and back. A form of flirtation between vampires. "Will you not even kiss me to say hello?" He stood in front of her wishing for the mandatory greeting between maker and makey.

Staring up at him Mallory glanced over at Wildwing, who was watching them with narrowed eyes. Sighing she leaned up kissing his neck were she bit him to turn him, right on the moon. Drake of course leaned his neck back and made a show of it for Wildwing. He grabbed Mallory's shoulders and rubbed them as Mallory took some of his blood from her previous bit mark. Mallory then leaned her head back and drake kissed her neck and bit her, taking some blood. He lavished her neck with his tongue, groaning as he licked up the remainder of her blood. Pulling back, he left a kiss on Mallory's bare shoulder and stood straight up. Turning around he smirked at a fuming Wildwing.

Looking over his shoulder to Mallory, Drake smirked at her less then amused face. "It's always a pleasure my lover." With that he walked out but not before imparting some words on both Mallory and Wildwing. He looked Wildwing in the eyes as he spoke. "We're too different. We come from completely different worlds with different customs. Every time a vampire like her has gotten involved with a mortal like you, the vampire always pays the price in the end and usually with their lives. I have no intention of letting her involve herself with a plain mortal like you only for her to be burned at a stake. Our kind can never be together with ducks." With that he walked out, leaving Mallory and Wildwing to the oppressing silence of the dark room.

…..

Wildwing walked beside Mallory quietly absorbing all the information he had just learned in that little amount of time. Mallory had worked with Drake DuCaine, turned him and been lovers with him. Not only that the Drake was the most handsome male he had ever seen, he put all of the other vampires there besides Mallory to shame. And he made it quite clear that Mallory was going to be his. Could Wildwing even dream to compete with such a creature? He glanced over at Mallory who walked beside him, staring up at the moon. He felt his heart sink. Probably not. Drake DuCaine was unbelievable handsome and he was the Drake DuCaine. What female wouldn't want him. He sighed, his breath coming out in a puffed of hot air.

Mallory glanced over at him, seeing his distress. She wanted to comfort him but couldn't bring herself to do it. Drake mentioning the old stories about vampires with mortal lovers had it hit something in her that made her realize he was right. She was being foolish. Wildwing could never understand and could never possible except her for who she was. Could he? She looked at him again and saw him glaring at the moon. _"Wildwing I love you so much and I couldn't possibly tell you. Oh stars above give me the strength to move on."_ She thought as she looked at him. It was true that Wildwing was not the most handsome drake that she had ever seen but that didn't matter to her, she loved him.

They silently walked back to the others, barely speaking a word and not saying what they truly felt. Something that Wildwing later in his life would come to regret.

When they arrived, the welcome they got was not what Wildwing had hoped for. Nosedive pulled Wildwing to the side, telling him that Mallory was on good for him and that she would just hurt him.

While Wildwing was trying to defend Mallory from his brother the other ducks weren't sure what to do with her. Tanya was too afraid to go near her and Duke still wanted to cut her head off. Grin stood beside her and put a comforting but nervous hand on her shoulder. Mallory just smiled up at him and nodded her thanks for his support but something was wrong. He wasn't acting right.

She looked over at Wildwing and Nosedive to see them still arguing. Looking at Tanya and Duke she saw Duke fingering his saber in an antsy fashion. Something was very wrong here. Grin moved away from Mallory, regret in his eyes and Mallory realized too late that it was a trap. An electric net was thrown over her. It tightened and tied her up. Sending painful volts of electricity through her body. She screamed as ducks in dark battlegear came out of the shadows and descended on her. They were ready to kill. She had to get out of there fast. Using her lethal claws, she ripped the net open and made a run for it. Again getting shot as she ran away. She could hear Wildwing calling her name over and over. She couldn't go to him now. She had to run.

…..

Returning to him a year later. Still she was being chased by those hunters and more than ever she needed help. If he didn't help her there was a good chance that she would die tonight. Walking up to his front gate she was stopped but armed guards. "Hold. This is private property you shouldn't be here."

"I've come to see Wildwing Flashblade. He's expecting me. Tell him Mallory is here." The guard did as instructed but she was surprised when he came back and told her that Wildwing had refused to see her. Angrily she demanded to hear this answer from him. They brought her to a monitor on the wall and it lite up with Wldwing's face. "Wildwing I-"

"You shouldn't be here Mallory." With one sentence he had knocked the wind from her. "I'm sorry but I need you to leave." He turned from the camera to walk away. She could see Nosedive off in the corner.

"Wildwing please wait!" The desperation in her voice gave him pause. "I need help. I'm in trouble."

"Your very capable of taking care of yourself. I saw firsthand." Nosedive mouthed words to him and Wildwing nodded.

Tears of blood for the first time in Mallory's life began to slip down her cheeks. "Please…. If you don't help me…. I'll die."

"You can't die Mallory." He sounded like he was trying to make himself believe that more then he actually did.

"Of course I ca-."

"Please just please leave!" He sounded like he was going to cry. She didn't argue instead she nodded. "My men will give you safe passage and hold up the hunters. You'll get away safe Mallory."

"Thank you." She whispered to him with a broken heart and followed his men away from the estate.

"Mallory when it's safe again. I'll be here. I'll wait for you." Nosedive was furiously yelling at his brother now, telling him to take it back to tell her to leave and not come back but he ignored him and watched Mallory through the screen.

"I'll remember."

…..

He didn't wait. Mallory heard the news through a friend. Wildwing the leader of the resistance that defeated Dragaunus was getting married. Her heart broke and for the second time in her life she wept tears of blood.

Foolishly she went to seek comfort and found it in the form of Drake DuCaine. She threw caution to the wind and bedded him. While she was resting he tried to claim her as his wife in the old way, by using blood and magic to bind their souls together forever. She had been furious when she woke up mid ritual. That night she undid the mistake she made those hundreds of years ago when she turned Drake. Now he truly rested.

She left and explored the world again, finding new loves and makes new friends but never could she forget Wildwing. Time passed and she would go back and check on her former teammates. They had all started families. Tanya and Duke had married. Nosedive found a lovely young woman that tamed his wild heart and started a family. Grin already had a family and he lived happily with his wife and children. She was happy and sad to see Wildwing's children. He seemed happy and that was good. He deserved to be happy.

She would watch him from afar. Every once in a while he would see another red headed duck and always do a double take. He still looked and waited for her? Then why did he marry? She was tempted to go to him but the sight of his saddened wife next to him, stayed her. She could not go to him, no matter how much she wanted. He had a wife and kids now. The life he had or could have had with her was over. So she stayed away, watched and protected from afar. Making sure he and his family were safe.

When she heard that his first born son had been kidnapped by supports of Dragaunus's reign she immediately took action. Tracking down the nappers with her heighted senses to their hideout. She discreetly snuck in and dismembered each and every member with her bare hands. She made sure the child didn't see any of the violence. The tattered remains of the enemy lay strewn across the floors. The child was in a corner shivering and shaking with fear. When he saw her he stared a moment but surprisingly knew who she was. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to bring you home."

"Your Mallory!" The child jumped up and ran to her.

"You know me?"

"Daddy talks about you all the time. He told me what you look like and said that you were a friend."

Mallory smiled and nodded. "Yes. Always and forever. Now let's take you home." She picked him up and took him out a back way so he didn't see the violence. "What's your name?"

"It's Dive. Daddy named me after Uncle Nosedive." Dive was quiet for a moment. "You're as beautiful as daddy said you were."

"Aren't you the charmer." She tickled his side and the boy giggled. She was careful as she took him home, making sure that they were never seen. The whole way he talked about his favorite things. When they were almost there he declared that he was going to marry her when he was old enough. Mallory could help but laugh at that.

"You certainly know what you want out of life don't you." He nodded. "Your just like you father then." Dive puffed up his chest in pride at hearing that. She knew that to him, his father was his hero. She jumped up and touched down onto the family estate. She could hear them inside. Wildwing was on the phone with the police, trying to find out if they had found his son yet only to be told they were still looking. His wife was in tears, panicked and begging that someone find her child.

Mallory floated down into the back yard. Setting Dive down on his feet. She leaned down and kissed his head. "Be a good boy for your mother and father." Dive nodded and ran to his back porch, turning around he went to wave to Mallory only to find that she was gone.

"Miss Mallory?" Hearing his son's voice call Mallory's name, Wildwing rushed out and almost ran over his son.

"DIVE!" He grabbed him up and hugged him tight. Hearing Wildwing say Dive's name, his wife Linda rushed out and grabbed him from Wildwing's arms, crying and holding him tight.

"Mommy! Your squeezing me too hard!"

Mallory watched the family reunion with a heavy heart. Bloody tears once again slipped down her face for the third time in her long life. Wildwing looked around searching for her but she would not come forward.

"Dive how did you back here?" Wildwing, got down on his knee in front of Dive.

"Miss Mallory brought me back. She was just like you described daddy." Dive smiled a big smile at his mom and dad. Linda looked confused and Wildwing's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"She did huh?" He swallowed and hugged his son again. Linda took Dive inside saying she wanted an explanation. Wildwing nodded and stayed outside. Standing up he went to the middle of the backyard and searched around for her. "I know your there Mallory. Please come out." She didn't move a muscle. "Mallory please I need to see you. Please I'm so sorry. I want to take it back turning you away when you were in need. Please I'm so sorry Mallory." He was crying. She never saw him cry the entire time she had known him. She went to step forward, branches breaking under her foot. He turned in her direction as saw her shaded form in the dark of the tree. "Mallory…" He went to reach for her but Linda suddenly called from the porch. He averted his gaze for just a second and realized his mistake. She was gone when he turned back to look for her. "NO PLEASE COME BACK!" He ran into the trees trying to find her. Linda called more frantically for him to come back into the house but he ignored her. He continued to search but she wouldn't let him see her. She had almost stepped forward into his arms. Something she promised herself that she wouldn't do. She knew she would never move on from him but to step forward now would be to take him from his family. If she came forward, he wouldn't let her go. She realized that now. "I love you. Please come back to me." He whispered to the silence. She bit her teeth down hard into her tongue to stop herself from speaking to him. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth and stained the edge of her beak red. He finally walked back into his home where his family awaited him.

Red tears blurred her vision and she ran as fast as possible from him. For the next ten years, she spent it searching and destroying any and all groups of people who remained loyal to Dragaunus's reign. It was reported in the news the mass groups of murders happening all over Puckworld and she had been behind ever signal one. Not one loyalist remained. The smear that was the saurians had been completely wiped from Puckworld. She had no doubt that her teammates knew it was her, they had all received threats and she made sure that not one hair on their heads were ever hurt.

Mallory still checked in on them though. She was glad that she did too. Linda foolishly decided to go out one night and took a back alley. Stupid woman. Mallory didn't like Linda, how could you like the woman that married and gave children to the man that you loved more than life itself. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't protect her. A couple of thugs walked out of the alley and surrounded Linda. "What's your hurry pretty lady?" The lead thug approached her with a knife, making Linda shake in fear.

"She's not interested in your kind creeps." Mallory jumped into the circle next to Linda. Linda screamed at Mallory's sudden arrival. Taking a moment to give her a disapproving look, Mallory focused back on the thugs. She dealt with them swiftly but didn't hurt them to bad. She didn't want to frighten Linda. She planned on disappearing into the shadows, thinking that Linda wouldn't have the guts to talk to her. She proved her wrong.

"You're her aren't you? The one he's still in love with."

Mallory stopped walking and looked at her over her shoulder. "He is my friend."

"No it's more than that. I'm not stupid. Why linger here if you weren't in love with him." It wasn't a question.

Mallory didn't respond to her statement. "You're a very lucky woman to have him. Take care of each other." She went to walk away but Linda's words stopped her.

"Lucky to have him. Yes, now if only I really did. It's your name he calls out to at night… Mallory." Linda stepped forward. "My husband is not my own because you haunt his steps. He can feel when your near and when you are he doesn't sleep, he doesn't touch me, he won't even look at me. He can't when he feels you there. Your ruining our marriage."

Mallory's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't want to ruin their marriage. That's why she stayed away! That's why she didn't talk to him or even let him see her! Still it was not enough! "And now even my son seems enamored with you! What have you done to my family? You monster!"

"I didn't do anything besides protect you. Like I did just now." Mallory didn't like people calling her a monster, she'd had enough of that for a lifetime. By all rights she should smack this woman for being so callus and calling her monster. Her, the woman who just saved her life and the life of her son.

"And I want you to STOP! Leave us be! Stop haunting our door step and let my family live out their leaves in peace. I understand that what you think your doing is good but it's not. You're hurting him… When you come near he's in the clouds and when you go he takes your loss like a train wreck! Can't you see that what your doing is killing him? Maybe not physically but you're not there to pick up the pieces when you go. I am!" Mallory couldn't move from her spot. Had she truly hurt him so much by just trying to protect him? "I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking for his sake. Please go away and don't come back. I just want my husband back and I can't have that with you near!" Linda was balling now. Bloody tears escaped Mallory's eyes and stained her cheeks with red streaks. When Linda spoke again her voice was quiet and weak. "Please…. For the rest of my life, please never come near him again. I'm begging you to let me have my husband back."

Mallory heart broke again. Nosedive had been right all along. She was no good for Wildwing, she would only hurt him in the end. Facing Linda she allowed her to see the red tears, making Linda gasp. "I never meant to hurt any of you. It was not my goal. But I promise here and now for as long as you live. I will never come near him again."

…..

That night that she spoke with Linda had been forty years ago. Not once had she returned in that time. Linda had passed away a year ago and she still had yet to see him again. He would be very old now but tonight she would visit him. The years had passed and everyone on the team had died of old age or disease. Everyone but Wildwing.

Mallory touched down gently on the balcony to his room. There Wildwing sat, old and alone. His wife was gone and his children were all grown with families of their own now. He was in a wheelchair thanks to years of running around and fighting, being a hero had caught up with him. His knees were so bad; he couldn't walk. He back was permanently hunch do to age and his face was wrinkled and wizened. He turned to her slowly as not to aggravate his neck and saw her standing there, beautiful and as young as ever. The sweetest and saddest smile lite up his aged face. "I prayed to every god out there that you return to me." He said, his voice cracking with age. "Your still so beautiful and now I am an old man. I have lost my youth and my looks. I'm an old man now."

Mallory walked gracefully forward. She leaned down next to him. "Your age makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes." She touched his face with delicate fingers and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. His lost love was back.

"Mallory. Forgive me. I should never have listened to them, to my brother. In the end he regretted turning you away."

"No he was right. By being there I was hurting you. I know he thought differently as he got older but in the end he was right. That's why I left." Tears glazed Wildwing's eyes.

"I know why you left. Linda told me. I was so angry with her at first. She was a good woman and deserved someone who loved her with all of their heart but I couldn't give her that. My heart was already taken."

"She was a good woman. She did what she thought was necessary to protect her family. I'm sorry for your loss." Mallory meant every word.

"I know that I'm too old now but I still want to be with you. I don't want to live the rest of my short life without you in it. Please don't leave me again." His voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"I'll just hurt you Wildwing."

"I'd rather die right now then go another day without you. If you go now, I won't see tomorrow."

"What do you want from me Wildwing?" Mallory felt very tired suddenly. Perhaps her age was catching up with her.

"I want you to turn me. I know that I'm old but I'll be with you."

"You don't know what you're asking for." Mallory stood and stepped back from him. "You should meet Linda on the other side. With me that will never happen."

"I know exactly what I'm asking for." He looked up at her from his hunched position, begging with sad eyes to turn him.

"Don't ask me to do that. I made the mistake of turning Drake and look what happened. He was horrible. I had to unmake…." Mallory shook her head. "No. I cannot do this with you." She turned to walk out the balcony door.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" Wildwing cried out, trying to move his wheelchair fast enough to grab her hand but he was too weak. Instead he fell to the floor in his attempts to move quickly. Mallory was at his side in an instant. She picked him up in her arms with ease and placed him on his bed. He wrapped his thin frail arms around her neck and held onto her, afraid she would leave if he let go. "I love you Mallory. I never stopped. Please take me with you. Please make me like you. I don't want to be without you anymore. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

She didn't say anything just watched him for a moment but then she pressed her beak to his in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss. Letting him go she leaned away and sat for a moment thinking. Wildwing took her hand in his, refusing to let go, squeezing with all the strength that was left in his body. "The process to change will require a lot of blood. A lot of my blood. If I do this, I will be very weak…. and once it's done there is no going back. Really think about this Wildwing."

"I've thought of nothing else for the past thirty years."

The door to his room suddenly opened. "Father I came as fast as I could! Are your al-" Dive, Wildwing's oldest son ran into the room but upon seeing Mallory sitting with his father he froze. Mallory went to stand but Wildwing pulled her back down. "…. Miss Mallory… You're here."

"Hello Dive. Your all grown up." Dive looked a lot like his father. His white feathers and face could have been an exact match but his eyes were that of his mothers. The bright blue was striking with his white feathers.

"You're really here." Mallory just nodded to his repetition.

"Dive I have to ask your forgiveness. I'm going to take your father away." She was going to be honest and put Wildwing's fears at ease. Wildwing watched her hopefully.

"Away to where?"

"To live with me. I'm going to make him my husband and give him eternal life." Wildwing sighed in relief, tears came to his eyes again as he kissed Mallory's hand.

"But he'll be old like this for eternity! Dad's in pain all of the time now. You want to prolong that?"

"Dive stop!" Wildwing didn't want Mallory change her mind.

"No. He won't be." Everyone in the room became dead quiet. "For a regular vampire this is not possible but I am one of the most powerful in the world. A grand countess. When you next see your father he will look as young as me." Wildwing stared up at Mallory, surprised and happy to hear that such a thing was possible. They could be together like they always should have been.

Dive looked to his father. "Is this truly what you want dad?"

"More than I've wanted anything in my life." Wildwing answered almost immediately. Dive traced his eyes over his father's face and found nothing but truth there. He smiled at his dad.

"And to think that when I was at ten years old I thought I was going to marry you. At least I'll have a hot step mom." Wildwing laughed at his son's statement. "When are you going to do it?"

"Now." Mallory shifted to looked at her future husband. The man she loved more than life itself. She was going to take care of him now.

"Can I say goodbye?" Dive asked. Mallory nodded and stood up. She looked down at Wildwing as she spoke.

"I'll be out on the balcony. Call me in when you're done." She gracefully walked out and let them have their father son time together. Wildwing then said goodbye to his two daughters, who also understood the situation. Once it was all done and everyone had left, Wildwing called Mallory back in. She sat beside him on the bed. "Are you ready for this my love?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He touched her young face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "We'll finally be together."

"Yes. Forever." She leaned in and kissed him again, then brought her mouth down and bit into his neck, sinking her fangs into his jugular and injecting the venom into his blood stream that would change him. Not wasting any time, she cut a spot on her neck and brought it to his mouth. "Drink from me." He did as told and slowly his fangs came in, piercing her neck. His strength grew and he wrapped his arms around her, rolling over on top of her. He continued to drink and she could feel his body change as he drank more. His muscle became bigger and his skin grew taunt again. "Once you feel the tingling in your fangs you must stop. If you keep drinking, then you would kill us both and I will be too weak to stop you." He paused in his drinking but resumed soon after, sucking down her powerful blood. By giving him this much not only was she making him a grand count but she was possibly making him more powerful then herself. Only time would tell if he was or not.

…..

Hours had passed and Dive was pacing the living room of the large estate that his father lived in. Unable to take it anymore he went upstairs to check on them. When he knocked there was no response. Knocking again he still didn't hear anything so he went it. Looking to the bed he found his father and Mallory were gone but the glass doors to the balcony were wide open.

Running to the railing he searched the grounds for his father and spotted him almost immediately. Hand in hand, Mallory and his now young father walked together towards the tree line. They turned back to him to see him standing on the balcony. He lifted his hand and waved goodbye to them. They both smiled and waved back.

Dive had never seen his father smile so big. He truly looked happy. He watched his dad disappear into the dense foliage with his new bride. Knowing that he was going to have the life he deserved with Mallory.

…..

Mallory and Wildwing smiled contently at each other as they walked through the forest.

"Where should we go first?" Wildwing kissed her hand, still refusing to let it go.

Mallory smiled and snuggled into her husband's side, not once breaking their elegant pace. "Where every we want to go. We have all the time in the world now."

"Yes. We do. Together forever my love."

"Yes. Together forever."


End file.
